An Abnormal Love Story
by Profe Fest
Summary: OSPEK telah selesai! Diam-diam Bel berniat nembak Fran! "Lu tau nggak, lu tuh mirip banget sama jambu yang gue ambil tadi buat tugas."/'Dafuq, masa me disamain sama jambu yang harganya 10 ribu sekilo' Warning! Sho-ai, Humor garing, OOC, EYD tidak benar! CHAPTER 3/Final Chap, UP! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Beginilah nasib orang baru lulus SMA. Baru saja berbahagia sejahtera sentosa karena telah menyelesaikan neraka dunia bernama Ujian Nasional tingkat akhir, para murid yang dinyatakan lulus diharuskan segera mendaftar di Universitas yang telah didambakan sejak lama. Mungkin awalnya, para orang baru lulus tersebut akan pasang muka berbahagia karena akhirnya akan menginjak jenjang akhir pendidikan sebelum bebas mencari pekerjaan. Namun apa daya, pada akhirnya para lulusan terpaksa gigit jari dikarenakan semua Universitas menerapkan tes seleksi masuk kembali.

_PHP memang…_

Namun, mereka tahu mereka tak boleh menyerah sampai disini. Bagaimana pun, mereka telah berusaha semampu mereka untuk sampai disini, kan? Mereka baru saja akan mulai mengenyam pendidikan tinggi! Mana mungkin mereka mau mengibarkan bendera putih tanda penyerahan diri sekarang?

_Aku rapopo harus belajar lagi…_

Daaaaaannnnnnn….. pada akhirnya hanyalah yang terpilih untuk bisa masuk dan mengenyam pendidikan di jenjang ini. Para lulusan yang tak diterima terpaksa banting setir ke tempat lain—kecuali kalau mereka mau menjadi pengangguran yang akan menambah beban pemerintah nantinya.

_Rapopo part dua untuk yang dinyatakan gagal…_

Jangan tanya seberapa senang para lulusan yang dinyatakan lulus oleh Universitas pilihan mereka. Mungkin mirip dengan banjir air mata ketika menonton _anime crossover_ berjudul Anohana Beats! ~After Story~ per second. Itu pun kalau _anime_-nya memang ada, dimohon garis bawahi yang ini.

Kebahagian para lulusan nyatanya hanya sampai pada kertas pengumuman bertuliskan kata 'lulus' sampai ditangan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka harus melewati masa-masa di neraka lagi, yakni OSPEK. Tapi siapa sangka, pada akhirnya masa-masa neraka itu bisa menghasilkan cinta –monyet– para ABG alias anak baru gede tersebut? Tolong garis bawahi kalimat dimana mereka terpaksa melewati hari-hari PDKT dengan tugas-tugas yang memberatkan pundak mereka dari para senior.

_Seperti peribahasa, sambil menyelam minum air –asin–, dekat dengan gebetan sekaligus menyelesaikan tugas senior._

Nggak perlu banyak kata pembuka, langsung saja kita intip mereka di TKP! Mari dibaca baik-baik, jangan lupa merapat dengan pasangan Anda. Jika tak punya, segeralah mencari tembok atau tiang terdekat! Ini adalah resiko Anda menjadi _jones_. Diharap pasangan atau tembok tempat kalian merapat dapat menahan berat tubuh kalian, karena membaca fic ini dapat beresiko mulut berbusa bagai habis kena overdosis ganja, teriak-teriak sableng seperti promosi barang dagangan, jadi lemot saking sableng-nya fic ini, dan sebagainya! Jangan salahkan saya nantinya!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**An Abnormal Love Story © Profe Fest**

**Genre : Romance, (a bit) Humor**

**Pairing : B26**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Humor garing, EYd tidak benar!**

**A/N: Dibuat untuk Dare yang pernah dimainkan Author bersama seorang Author lain yang bernama Eiffel Caramel. Jess, nih fic-nya, map ya kalo garing TwT**

_**Enjoy it**_**~!**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pendek kurang dari sebahu berwarna _medium_ _spring green_ menginjakkan kakinya di Universitas Ini, tepatnya pada fakultas sini. Iris senada dengan rambutnya menatap datar bangunan dihadapannya.

_Jangan banyak tanya, memang namanya 'Universitas Ini' dan 'fakultas sini'. Kalau nggak pernah denger, berarti Anda kurang _update_._

Sebuah dengusan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. "_Master_ harus kehilangan nanasnya kalau ternyata Universitas ini tak sebagus apa yang dikatakannya pada _me_." Janji pemuda –yang diketahui bernama Fran– itu datar.

_Dicari, masih segar atau sudah busuk, nanas kesayangan milik Rokudo Mukuro. Dapatkan hadiah 10 semangka lain yang lebih berkualitas._

Dengan langkah tanpa semangat, Fran memasuki bangunan Universitas. Ia tak banyak mengomentari arsitektur bangunan tersebut—ralat, ia malah sama sekali tak mengomentari arsitektur bangunan Universitas, matanya sibuk menatap lantai marmer yang diinjaknya.

_Awas nabrak mas—_

—**BRUUKKK!**

…_.Tuh kan, baru aja dibilangin._

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu sempat mengeluarkan suara 'aaa' dengan nada datar. Sementara itu, orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya hanya melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, beruntung tak sampai jatuh. Fran mengelus kepalanya, tak sakit memang, hanya saja kepalanya sedikit pusing karena tertabrak tadi.

"Jalan yang benar dong!" hardik orang yang ditabraknya tadi kesal. Fran menegakkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat orang yang ditabraknya–yang kenyataannya memang lebih tinggi darinya. Sesosok pemuda _blonde_ dengan poni hingga menutupi matanya –_hell_, rasanya itu bukan gaya rambut model baru– tengah berdiri sekitar empat langkah agak jauh darinya.

_Serius, sebelah Universitas Ini bukan Rumah Sakit Jiwa kan?_

Fran menatap pemuda itu datar –muka-muka nggak dosa lebih tepatnya–. "….Salah masuk bangunan bukan?" tanyanya eteng.

"….Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ tadi dengan curiga. _'Pasti ada yang nggak beres dengan pertanyaan ini…'_ batinnya sok tahu.

"Kau ini mahasiswa fakultas sana, kan?" tanya Fran sok tahu. **Perhatian**, namanya memang 'fakultas sana'.

"Hah? Fakultas mana maksudmu?" tanya pemuda dengan poni hingga menutupi matanya itu.

"Fakultas buat tata rambut, mana lagi coba." Entah itu sebuah jawaban atau pertanyaan dari sang pemuda bersurai hijau tadi.

'_Dafuq… apa muka gue mirip sama muka-muka abang tukang pangkas rambut?'_ batin pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. _'Eh, nggak mungkin deh. Gue kan pangeran, masa muka pas-pasan? Buta aja nih bocah…'_ batin pemuda _blonde_ tadi cepat dengan pedenya, menepis perkataan batinnya barusan.

"_Ndas_mu! Mana mungkin pangeran macem gue salah masuk fakultas! Asal lu tahu saja, pangeran ini murid baru di fakultas sini tahu!" bela pemuda berponi kepanjangan itu sedikit kesal.

"Ohh… tadinya _me_ kira kau pasien rumah sakit jiwa lho…" kata Fran tanpa beban sekaligus tanpa perubahan emosi pada wajahnya.

'_Kampret…'_ batin pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya.

"Ushishishi~, terserahlah. Pangeran banyak urusan, semoga kita tak pernah bertemu lagi, rakyat jelata." Pemuda _blonde_ itu langsung melesat pergi. Tanpa ambil pusing, Fran kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

—_Tapi takdir menginginkan hal lain, kawan…_

Fran terdiam menatap pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya, pemuda berambut _blonde _dengan poni kepanjangan yang tadi bertemu dengannya duduk disebelahnya. DISEBELAHNYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Kalau saja wajahnya bukan tipe _poker face_, sudah pasti ia akan memasang tampang _horror_ sekarang.

'_Dafuq, kenapa nih manusia harus duduk disebelah gue?!'_ batin Fran frustasi.

_#SeribuPukpukUntukFran sebarkan _hastag_ ini jika Anda memang berbelas kasih pada yang bersangkutan._

"….Oi, bocah. Kenapa kau bisa di kelas ini?" tanya si _blonde_ sedikit sewot, tak rela harus duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Karena aku memang di kelas ini. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Fran tak kalah sewot.

"Suka-suka pangeran mau berada dimana! Rakyat jelata sepertimu jangan _kepo_!" jawab pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan pedenya.

"Heh, denger ya…," pemuda beriris hijau itu berusaha menjaga _poker face_-nya. "Mau rakyat jelata, pangeran, atau raja sekalipun, disini kau tetap mahasiswa biasa tahu!" lanjutnya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ada yang manggil gua?" seorang pemuda _blonde_ lain dengan perawakan **nyaris** mirip dengan pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah berdebat dengan Fran menoleh kearah mereka dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Fran _kicep_ sudah. Oh plis, demi kehebatan Arya Wiguna teriak-teriak 'Demi Tuhan', satu orang saja sudah terlalu cukup, BAGAIMANA DENGAN DUA?!

Belum sempat mengucapkan apapun, tiba-tiba pintu kelas didobrak dengan keras, beruntung pintu tersebut tak terlepas dari engselnya. Seluruh calon mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung mengunci bibir masing-masing, mencoba menerka senior sesadis apa yang membuka pintu dengan begitu indahnya.

_Tap._

Langkah pertama terdengar dari arah pintu, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah kaki jenjang yang mengambil langkah dengan begitu berani. Sebagian besar diantara peserta OSPEK yang ada di kelas itu menelan ludah. _'Pasti orangnya serem!'_ batin mereka sok tahu.

_Tap._

Sosok yang baru menampakkan kaki tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang lain. Oh! Kali ini langkah yang diambil amat sangat anggun, pemirsa! Para peserta OSPEK laki-laki yang tadinya lesu langsung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mencari harapan sang senior berjenis kelamin hawa —ngarep banget, plis.

_Tap_.

"Yohooo~ selamat pagi, _minna_~!" sesosok bukan manusia —dia bahkan lebih kuno daripada _pithecanthropus erectus_— memasuki ruangan itu. Para peserta syok bukan main! Beberapa diantara mereka langsung mengeluarkan makan malam _plus_ sarapan tadi pagi, bahkan ada beberapa yang ditemukan mengalami kejang-kejang–kalau bahasa tradisionalnya disebut dengan _ayan_–di lantai.

_Yang diharepin Selena Gomez, nyatanya yang masuk malah spesies yang lebih _absurd_ daripada abang-abang tukang pangkas rumput!_

Sosok tersebut langsung pasang ekspresi sok imut dengan tangan kanan memegang pipi –mirip sekali dengan spesies cabe masa kini ketika akan ambil pose untuk berfoto.

"_Are_~? Kenapa semuanya begini? Ada wabah muntaber kah?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan suara sok dimanis-maniskan –yang justru bikin yang lain semakin kejang-kejang. Iya ada, wabahnya itu lu mas —eh, mbak —eh, tau lah, lupain aja!

Beruntung sekali, Fran masih bisa mempertahankan _poker face_ kebanggaannya. "…Cewek atau cowok, ya?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa beban sekaligus nada datar. Suara efek petir menyambar di siang bolong langsung terdengar dibelakang sosok tadi.

"Hiks… gua ini cowok tapi seseksi cewek…" jawab sosok itu sok imut.

_Keterangan: _girl=she + boy=male = she male. _Setengah cewek setengah cowok, gender baru. Ingin mencoba? Silakan beli di toko terdekat! Hubungi 14045!_

"Jadi lu _she male_? _Gender_ baru, ya?" tanya Fran lagi dengan sok tahunya. Kini para peserta OSPEK yang tadi terkena _ayan_ telah berubah terkena wabah ketawa berlebihan. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang sampai mulutnya berbusa.

"ANJIR! TEGA LU! TEGA! PADAHAL GUA SENIOR ELU, NYET!" sosok yang tak lain adalah Lussuria itu langsung memaki-maki si pemuda.

"Eh, itu artinya lu senior yang payah karena bisa gue _bully_." Kata Fran tanpa dosanya. Lussuria kembali _pundung_ dengan aura suram yang amat pekat.

"Siapa bilang bisa lu _bully_, heh?" tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan seluruh peserta. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, muncullah sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan tubuh atletis. Tangan kanannya memainkan ujung topi _fedora_ yang terpasang dikepalanya dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, membuat para kaum hawa langsung berteriak heboh melihat ketampanan pria tersebut. Si pria menaikkan sudut bibirnya, membuat para peserta perempuan kembali _melting_ dan kaum adam sirik bukan main. Pria tersebut berjalan dengan tenang ke tengah –dekat dengan meja dosen. Baru saja mengambil langkah terakhir, pria itu langsung menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh bulu kuduk peserta OSPEK langsung berdiri tegak dan kembali hening.

"Denger ya," pria itu berkata dengan songongnya. "Gue Ketua OSPEK disini, nama gue Reborn! Lu semua harus bisa ngerjain tugas dari gue! Nggak bisa, abis lu semua! Terus, lu semua harusnya hormat dong sama senior, sekalipun dia banci nggak guna macem nih makhluk…" lanjut pria yang bernama Reborn tersebut sambil menunjuk Lussuria tanpa rasa bersalah.

"HEE?! Kenapa gua juga dikatain banci?! Masa makhluk seseksi gua dibilang banci, _hello_~?" protes Lussuria dengan gaya alay.

"Plis deh, kalo dibandingin lebih macho mana antara elu sama gorilla, gue yakin pasti tuh gorilla yang menang." Kata Reborn tajam sampai menusuk ulu hati sang banci. Lussuria _kicep_ seketika, tak lama ia langsung ditemukan kembali _pundung_ di pojok ruangan. Reborn mendengus dan mengibaskan topi _fedora_-nya –berusaha keren sebenarnya.

"Sekarang," Reborn kembali menatap kearah para peserta OSPEK yang telah meneguk ludah sendiri. "Ini tugas pertama dari gue, nggak akan ada siaran ulang! Cepet catet! SATU—"

—Dan sejak saat itu Fran tahu ia telah masuk kedalam neraka.

.

.

.

**-TeBeCe-**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HALOOOOOOOOO~~! Ketemu lagi dengan Author tersableng, Profe Fest~~~~! #digampar. Halo Jess, ini nih fic-nya, sori ya kalo nggak memuaskan… ""D

Nah, mengenai fic diatas, jadi ceritanya Fran sama Bel itu satu universitas gitu. _Scene_ B26-nya belum keluar sih. Maaf ya kalau garing banget gini! *sujud sembah* #thor. Btw, 14045 itu nomor McD, maaf ya nggak di-_disclaimer_. Oh ya, sebenernya ini diambil dari kisah cinta guru agama saya sama suaminya lho! Tapi ada beberapa _scene_ yang saya bikin sendiri kayak pas Fran sama Bel ketemu tabrakan itu, soalnya guru saya langsung ketemu suaminya dikelas. Dan sumpah saya nggak nyangka guru saya sebegitu _tsundere_-nya waktu muda… *tereak ala _fangirl_* #udah. Jadi guru agama saya itu ketemu sama suaminya (waktu itu belum nikah ya!) pas lagi masa OSPEK. Tadinya guru saya itu benci setengah mati sama suaminya, lalu- eh! Ntar _spoiler_ lagi! Udah ya! #digiles.

Yosh! Btw, saya minta _review_-nya dari para _readers_ semua, ya! Minta masukan mengenai humor-nya juga dong! Maaf banget ya ini jadi garing sama banyak typo… *nangis di kamar mandi* #udah. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaaa~~~

.

_Review please~_

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, halo Fran…" sapa seorang pemuda _trap_ dengan sebuah tudung panjang hingga menutupi indera penglihatannya.

"Ah, Mammon-_san_…" Fran mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi gestur menyapa yang baik dan benar.

"_Yare yare_, kelihatannya kau pucat… ada apa?" tanya _trap_ cantik yang tak lain adalah Mammon itu sambil mendekati pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut.

"Hari pertama OSPEK langsung bertemu senior mengerikan…" jawab Fran sejujur mungkin.

"Hooo— eh, bentar… Fran, puter badan lu sebentar deh…" pinta Mammon tiba-tiba. Dengan polos, pemuda bersurai hijau itu memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi pemuda _trap_ tadi.

"Hooo, sudah kuduga…" sumpah, Fran merasa ada hawa tak enak disekujur tubuhnya sekarang.

"Fran, puter badan lu lagi, terus cepet ikut gue ke asrama." Tanpa basa-basi —karena kalau sudah basi nggak akan menarik— Mammon langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah asrama.

"Eh? Mammon-_san_?" Fran makin _pokerface_.

'_Pertama senior banci, kedua senior setan, selanjutnya apa lagi nih?'_ batin pemuda itu frustasi.

.

—_Sabar ya, Fran. Maklum, soalnya kalo udah masuk fic ini, dijamin bakal apes…_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**An Abnormal Love Story © Profe Fest**

**Genre : Romance, (a bit) Humor**

**Pairing : B26**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Humor garing, EYd tidak benar!**

**A/N: Dibuat untuk Dare yang pernah dimainkan Author bersama seorang Author lain yang bernama Eiffel Caramel. Jess, nih fic-nya, map ya kalo garing TwT**

_**Enjoy it**_**~!**

.

.

.

Mata Fran membola semi melotot begitu ia sampai di asramanya dan Mammon menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang entah sejak kapan berada di punggungnya. Kertas itu sendiri berisi dengan tanda tangan nggak jelas bin ajaib yang hampir memenuhi tiga per empat bagian dan sebuah pesan kecil dibagian pojok kanan bawah.

'_Ini tanda tangan dari gue. Suatu saat lu bakal butuh. Kalo pun nggak butuh simpen aja, soalnya ini tanda tangan dari orang ganteng. Tertanda, pangeran ganteng.'_

"KAMPREEEETTTT! PANTES AJA DARITADI _ME_ DILIATIN ORANG-ORANG PAS DI LORONG! KAMPREETTTTT!" emosi Fran pun langsung meledak-ledak.

"Oi, sabar Fran," pemuda _trap_ tadi berusaha menenangkan _ultimate_ _uke_ yang tengah masa PMS tersebut.

"GIMANA MAU SABAR, MAMMON-_SAN_?! Gara-gara dia—"

"—Nanti kita bales pake kekuatan dari dalam…"

.

_Krik_

.

—_Plis, Mon, ini bukan dukun…_

.

"'Kekuatan dari dalam'?" ulang Fran bingung.

Sebuah anggukan dari Mammon. "Iya, belum pernah berguru sama Spongebob ya?"

'_JADI DARITADI NGEBAHAS SPONGEBOB?!'_ batin Fran seriosa di tempat.

"Udah lah, mending tidur…" dengan tanpa dosanya, pemuda bertudung itu langsung merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Fran makin _pokerface_.

"Mammon-_san_, kau nggak dapat tugas?" tanya Fran masih dengan _pokerface_-nya.

"Udah gue kerjain… senior gue ngasih tugas cuma sedikit soalnya…" jawab Mammon enteng.

'_KOK PILIH KASIH BANGET SIHH?!'_ _background_ petir menyambar-nyambar terlukis sempurna dibelakang pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"Udah ya, gue duluan… ngantuk banget gue…" tak sampai 4 detik, si _trap_ ditemukan dalam keadaan telah memasuki dunia mimpi.

'_ANJRIIITTTTTT!'_ maki Fran penuh dendam.

.

—I know what you feel,_ Fran…_

.

.

"Heh, pangeran gadungan." Panggil Fran dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya, ia berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Ia baru saja tiba di kelas dan begitu melihat sosok pemuda _blonde_ kemarin yang telah diketahui bernama Belphegor (yang kemarin main asal nyahut diketahui adalah kakak kembarnya dengan nama Rasiel) —waktunya penuntutan dan pembalasan.

"Oh, rakyat jelata rupanya… udah liat tanda tangan spektakuler dari pangeran, ya?" tanya si pemuda _blonde_ itu tanpa dosa.

'_Spektakuler rambut lu! Mukanya _master_ lebih spektakuler tau!'_ maki Fran gondok.

.

—_Entah ini berupa sindiran atau benar-benar fakta._

.

"Auk lah! Pokoknya gua nggak mau tau, kalau sampe nama gua tercoreng gara-gara tanda tangan nista lu, lu harus tanggung jawab!" ancam Fran dengan wajah datar.

"Plis deh, suka-suka pangeran mau ngapain. Rakyat jelata nggak usah sok nasehatin deh." Kata pemuda berponi kepanjangan itu setajam silet.

'_KAMPPREEEEETTTTTTTTT!'_ Fran kembali seriosa. Namun sayang, belum sempat membalas apapun, pintu kelas mereka kembali dibanting dari luar. Dengan cepat, seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung duduk dengan sikap sempurna, sembari menguatkan iman tidak akan lagi muntah atau kejang-kejang saat melihat senior banci kemarin yang diketahui bernama Lussuria.

Pria bertopi _fedora_ hitam kemarin —Reborn namanya— kembali memasuki ruang kelas itu dengan gagah berani bak mau perang di Surabaya tanggal 10 September. Para calon mahasiswa kembali meneguk ludah, keringat dingin langsung meluncur dari pelipis mereka. Sungguh, atmosfer di kelas itu berubah seperti di Gurun Sahara sekarang, bergerak tanpa tujuan sedikit, kau bisa mati antara karena tersesat atau kepanasan. Langkah Reborn pun terhenti tatkala ia telah mencapai meja dosen.

"Tugas yang gue kasih kemaren udah selesai?" tanya Reborn dengan suara macho, membuat kaum hawa _melting_ sampe tumpeh-tumpeh.

"U- udah, senior…" jawab salah satu peserta OSPEK di ruangan itu nekat.

Reborn menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cuma satu orang doang yang nih ngerjain?"

"U- udah semua kok, senior…" bagai paduan suara, yang lain akhirnya ikut menyahuti.

"Hmm," Reborn kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, bagus, coba sekarang kalian bawa tugas kalian ke de—" tiba-tiba mata Reborn menangkap sesosok makhluk sejenis Yeti —hal ini dikarenakan poninya panjang banget sampe menutupi mata— yang berada diantara calon mahasiswa di ruangan itu.

"Heh, elo, yang rambut pirang terus poninya panjang macem Yeti sama _Bigfoot_, ke depan sebentar dong." Panggil Reborn dengan sindiran menusuk setajam silet.

"Yang lu maksud siapa? Gue apa tuh sodara gue?" dengan beraninya Bel malah balik bertanya sembari menunjuk kakak kembarnya yang duduk tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Elo lah! Raja macem gua mana bisa disamain sama Yeti ato _Bigfoot_ gitu. Sori dori mori yee~" sahut Rasiel dengan alay.

"Eh, pangeran macem gue juga mana bisa disamain sama tuh dua makhluk! Nggak banget dehh…" dengan ajaibnya Bel ikut menjadi alay.

"Emang apa bedanya sih?! Lu berdua kan sama-sama rambut pirang terus poni panjang gitu!" kata Reborn bete.

"Nih ya, senior, bedanya gua ini raja, kalo dia itu cuma pangeran. Ushesheshe~ derajatnya dibawah gua…" tawa nista Rasiel bergema di ruangan itu. Fran merinding disko, mau kakak atau adeknya, dua-duanya sama miringnya! Sepertinya ia perlu mencatat nomor RSJ, takut-takut misalnya duo sinting itu berbuat hal gila.

"PREEETTTTTT! LU MAH NGAREP DOANG JADI RAJA! UDAH PASTI GUE YANG PANGERAN INI LAH YANG BAKAL JADI RAJA!" sahut Bel dengan pede segede bagong.

"EH, DENGER YA, GUE EMANG RAJA! LU KALI YANG NGAREP NERUSIN TAHTA GUE!" balas Rasiel tak mau kalah.

"UDAH! DUA-DUANYA CEPET KE DEPAN! LO YANG NGAKU-NGAKU PANGERAN MIRIP YETI, DAN ELO YANG NGAKU-NGAKU RAJA MIRIP SAMA _BIGFOOT_! CEPETAN!" teriak Reborn nggak _selow_.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya kedua orang itu maju ke depan, berhadapan dengan senior sadis paling nggak sabaran. Fran berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak tertawa. Hati iblisnya telah melancarkan caci maki macam 'rasain lo!', 'mampus lo!', 'makan tuh tanda tangan spektakuler!'.

"Kayaknya kemaren gue udah bilang yang cowok rambutnya dipotong deh…" sindir Reborn sambil mengitari dua orang itu.

"Udah dipotong kok!" bela Rasiel nggak terima disindir-sindir.

"Terus kenapa masih panjang gini?" tanya Reborn setajam golok.

"Orang cuma potong sehelai doang." Tandas Bel tanpa dosa.

'_BEGOOOO! MAKAN TUH PONI!'_ _inner_ iblis Fran tertawa puas.

"Ohhh, udah bosen idup rupanya… SEKARANG, CEPET BALIK BADAN KALIAN NGADEP ORANG-ORANG DI KELAS INI TERUS ANGKAT SATU KAKI KALIAN!" teriak Reborn menggelegar.

"Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh! Emangnya gue _flamingo_ apa, ngakat satu kaki—"

"—TERUS RENTANGIN TANGAN KALIAN! KALO PROTES, GUE SURUH LU BEGITU DI LAPANGAN VOLI, GANTIIN _NET_-NYA! CEPETAAANNN!" potong Reborn nggak sabaran. Duo kembar itu merinding disko, gile aja jadi pengganti _net_ di lapangan bola voli. Rela nggak rela, akhirnya kedua orang itu melakukan perintah Reborn, bagai orang lagi latihan disuatu iklan ber-merk sedap. Fran sukses tertawa dalam hati dengan OOC-nya.

'_AKHIRNYAAAA! MAKAN TUH PANGERAN GADUNGAN!'_

.

—_Puas banget ketawanya mas…_

.

.

.

**-TeBeCe-**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Halo, halo~! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Profe Fest, di fic sableng ini~! 8D Maaf ya chapter ini makin pendek _plus_ banyak typo… TwT _Btw_, chapter ketiga besok chapter terakhir! Ditunggu ya! Semua _review_ udah saya bales pake PM ya, makasih banyak sama yang udah _review_ _plus_ nge-_fav_ sama _follow_ fic ini! /pelukin satu-satu/ /heh

Oh ya, gimana chapter ini? Apa _feel_ humor-nya berasa? Apa makin garing? Ada yang punya saran ngasih ide humor kayak gimana? Saya tunggu sarannya ya!

Jangan lupa _review_ yooo~! Saya nantikan _review_ kalian semuaaa~! Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan fic saya yang lain~!

.

.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	3. Chapter 3

"Hahahaha, makan tuh tanda tangan," ledek Fran begitu Reborn telah keluar dari kelas dan Bel diperbolehkan duduk kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Berisik, rakyat jelata. Nggak usah sok deh," balas Bel dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"Tapi _me_ nggak mau. Hahahaha," tawa sang pemuda berambut hijau tersebut dengan tampang songong.

'_Kampreetttt!'_ batin sang pemuda _blonde_ kesal.

"Sialan lu, dasar kodok jelata," ejek sang pangeran —gadungan— masih dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"Eh, sori, _me_ ini manusia," balas pemuda bersurai hijau itu setajam silet.

"Dan gue pangeran. Jadi, diem deh, dasar kodok jelata," balas Bel setajam beling.

"Pangeran? Pangeran Yeti maksudnya? Hahahahaha," tawa pemuda bersurai hijau itu kembali menggema.

'_SIALAAAAAAANNNNNNN!'_ kali ini _inner_ Bel yang seriosa di tempat.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**An Abnormal Love Story © Profe Fest**

**Genre : Romance, (a bit) Humor**

**Pairing : B26**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Humor garing, EYD tidak benar!**

**A/N: Dibuat untuk Dare yang pernah dimainkan Author bersama seorang Author lain yang bernama Eiffel Caramel. Jess, nih fic-nya, map ya kalo garing TwT**

_**Enjoy it**_**~!**

.

.

.

Pertengkaran Bel dan Fran selalu tak dapat dihentikan—kecuali dua-duanya ditegur seorang senior sadis bernama Reborn. Selama masa OSPEK, mereka sangat dikenal oleh siswa lain, hal ini juga dikarenakan pertengkaran mereka yang tiada habisnya. Bel juga cukup sering bersama dengan dua temannya —yang sama-sama _abnormal_—, yakni pecinta daging yang anti sampah bernama Xanxus dan seorang pemuda lain bernama Squalo yang selalu ditawari ikut kedalam iklan merk shampo yang terkenal dengan 'lagi keramas'-nya. Contohnya seperti pagi ini.

"_VOOOOIIIIIII_! UDAH GUE BILANG GUE BUKAN CEWEK YANG BISA LU TAWARIN JADI MODEL IKLAN SHAMPO MACEM ITUUUUU!" teriakan Squalo menggema diseluruh inci kampus.

"HIIIII! Ma- maaf mbak!" para kru yang baru saja nawarin sang pemuda berambut perak panjang itu langsung ciut dan kabur.

"_VOOOOOOIIIIII_! UDAH GUE BILANG GUE BUKAN CEWEEEEKKKKK!"

"Ushishishi~, sudahlah Squalo, lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir lu pantes juga jadi bintang iklan tuh shampo," kata Bel sembari melebarkan seringaiannya.

"BAJING LU!" semprot Squalo sambil mendaratkan pantatnya ke kursi. Xanxus yang ada disana hanya diem sok _cool_ sambil menegak jus anggurnya—soalnya _wine_ nggak ada dan dilarang keras dijual di universitas.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong udah ngerjain tugas terakhir dari senior?" tanya Bel.

"Buat tugas terakhir, semua kelas tugasnya sama kan?" Squalo yang nggak konsisten malah balik nanya.

"Hn." Xanxus hanya mengangguk, nggak niat jawab banget.

"Suruh ngumpulin jenis jambu minimal tiga jenis, kan?" tanya Bel lagi.

.

_Krik_

.

—_Sumpah, itu tugas paling nggak bermutu yang pernah ada_

.

"Iyee, gue udah selesai," jawab Squalo setengah nggak rela ngejawab.

"Ngumpulin jambu apa aja lu?" tanya Bel lagi tanpa bosen.

"_Kepo_." Jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"BAJING!" Bel balas menyemprot, nggak terima dikatain _kepo_. Iyalah, mau dibawa kemana gelar pangeran—yang dibuat—nya itu setelah dikatain _kepo_?

"Sampah, nggak usah bawa-bawa bajing deh disini," sindir Xanxus setajam silet.

"Sampah, sampah, GUE PANGERAN WOI!" ralat Bel makin nggak terima.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong gue heran," Squalo ngelus dagu, mau keliatan keren sebenernya. Sang anti sampah dan pangeran gadungan pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah —calon— bintang iklan shampo tersebut dengan tanda tanya dikepala—bingung maksudnya.

"Kayaknya jurusan sini bukan termasuk jurusan yang ada tetek bengeknya sama tumbuhan deh," lanjut Squalo sok tau.

"Yaterus?" tanya Xanxus rada _bete_, soalnya Bel nggak mau ngejawab.

"Terus kenapa kita disuruh ngumpulin jambu buat tugas terakhir OSPEK?"

.

_Krik_

.

Bel _cengo_, Xanxus _kicep_, Squalo pasang tampang bego. Entahlah. Hanya Spongebob yang tahu.

.

.

.

Fran merasa seperempat jam yang lalu adalah surga dunia baginya, namun semua berubah ketika seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang kemarin dijuluki Yeti Kampus memasuki ruang kelas. Fran menekuk wajahnya, sumpah dia _bete_ level membara sekarang. Mana tuh Yeti duduk tak jauh darinya—hanya berjarak tiga orang. Sumpah, mending dia ketemu senior sadis yang pake topi _fedora_ itu daripada—

**—BRAAAKKKKK!**

Pucuk dicinta, senior pun tiba! Ucapan terima kasih tak henti-hentinya keluar dari lubuk hati Fran. Pokoknya, _ai lop yu full_ deh, begitu kata _inner_ sang pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

"Nah, _minna_~, kalian udah ngumpulin jambu, kan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang amat sangat _you don't say_ banget keluar dari mulut Lussuria. Iyalah, emang mereka udah nggak sayang nyawa sampe nggak ngerjain tugas itu?! Apalagi ada Reborn, _beuh_! Selesai sudah!

"Udah, seniooorrr," jawab para peserta OSPEK serempak bagai paduan suara. Sejenak, bau jigong tercium oleh indera penciuman Reborn, namun keburu ditutupi dengan bau busuk jambu yang dibawa oleh para calon mahasiswa tersebut.

"Yaudah, salah satu ada yang maju ke depan. Presentasiin jambu yang dibawa, cepetan!" suruh Reborn seenak jiwa. Satu kelas langsung lirik sana lirik sini, ogah maju ke depan dan berhadapan dengan duo senior sinting itu.

"CEPETAN NGAPA! PADA NGGAK PUNYA KAKI BUAT JALAN KE DEPAN APA, HAH?!" bentak Reborn nggak sabaran.

Entah nekat atau memang udah bosen idup, Fran dengan berani melangkahkan kaki ke depan. Para peserta OSPEK yang lain langsung kasak-kusuk, siap ngegosip keberanian sang pemuda sekaligus _kepo-kepo_ siapa namanya—bagi yang _kudet_ nggak tau nama pemuda yang selalu berwajah datar disaat apapun itu—bahkan ada kemungkinan wajahnya akan selalu datar meskipun ada gempa skala 8 ritcher sekaligus tsunami dengan tinggi 20 meter.

Fran pun sampai dihadapan dua senior _gendeng_ tersebut. Tanpa malu-malu, ditaruhnya semua jambu yang dibawanya, hasil _hunting_ di kebon orang bersama Mammon. Nggak pake izin sama yang punya pula!

"Nih ya, Reborn-_senpai_, Luss-_senpai_," panggilan itu nyaris membuat Lussuria terbang, beruntung Reborn menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Nih, yang ini jambu air, disebelahnya jambu mede, yang itu jambu klutuk, terus jambu monyet—"

"—EH, EH, BENTAR!" tiba-tiba Lussuria memotong penjelasan Fran nggak _selow_. "Apa-apaan tuh tadi lu lirik-lirik gua pas bilang bagian 'monyet'-nya, hah?!"

"Yaelah, itu sih lu aja yang ngerasa, banci," sindir Reborn penuh fakta.

"BAJING! BUKANNYA BANTUIN GUE, LU MALAH BANTUIN DIA!" sang banci mulai ngamuk, membuat penghuni kelas itu segera memasang siaga 1 untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Itu kan fakta," tandas sang senior bertopi _fedora_ itu singkat.

"NJIR! SIALAN LU! UDAH NYEBELIN, SIALAN, HOMO LAGI!" semprot Lussuria nggak terima.

"Eh, eh, gue nggak terima soal homo nih. Ya suka-suka gue dong mau homo ato _straight_! Daripada lu, _she male_!" balas Reborn.

"Yang homo biasanya suka pisang, _kaleee_. Pisang kan makanannya monyet, satu spesies kali sama lu! Berarti lu lebih parah daripada _she male_!" sang banci nggak mau kalah.

"Wahh, udah bosen idup lu rupanya… SEKARANG, CEPET _PUSH UP_ LIMA RATUS KALI—"

"_Dafuq_, banyak amat,"

"—DIATAS GENTENG! CEPETAAAANNN!"

"BEGO! GUE BISA MATI!"

"YAELAH, PEDULI BAGONG LU MATI! NANTI GUE SIAPIN DEH UPACARA PEMAKAMANNYA!"

"BANGKE! GUE MASIH MAU IDUP!"

"TADI LU NANTANGIN GUE, ARTINYA LU UDAH BOSEN IDUP! CEPET _PUSH UP_!"

"YAELAH, JANGAN DIATAS GENTENG NGAPA, KELES!"

"GUE PENGENNYA DIATAS GENTENG! CEPETAAANNNN!"

"YAUDAH SIH, ELU AJA SANA YANG _PUSH UP_!"

"WAH, MAKIN BAJING LU RUPANYA! SEKARANG _PUSH UP_ LU DITAMBAH JADI SERIBU! CEPETAAANNNN!"

"GRATIS COWOK CAKEP KAGAK?!"

"LU KIRA INI BONUS KAYAK PEMBELIAN PRODUK DI MALL APA?! CEPETAAAANNNN!"

"Reborn," sebuah suara penyelamat datang dari pintu kelas. Seluruh peserta OSPEK di ruangan itu langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Pasalnya, sedari tadi, khusus di ruangan mereka, telah terjadi hujan lokal paling dahsyat, bahkan disertai dengan angin topan. Padahal tadi berita ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini bakal cerah. Sepertinya mereka malpraktik, makanya nggak akurat.

"Napa Fon? Lu lupa etika mau masuk ruangan harus ketuk pintu dulu?" sindir pemuda bertopi _fedora_ itu setajam peniti.

"Bukan gitu," bela sang tersangka pembuka pintu yang diketahui adalah seorang pemuda berpakaian ala Cina (namun tak menjamin dia keturunan Cina asli apa kagak) dengan rambut dikepang. "Gua mau bilang udah waktunya penutupan OSPEK. Lu ditunggu Luche."

"Egile, udah selese? Yaudah. Heh, cepet kumpulin tugas lo semua diatas meja! Nanti tugasnya dibawain tuh banci!" suruh Reborn dengan songongnya.

"HEEEEE?! KOK GUE SIH?!" protes Lussuria nggak terima. Jambu itu berat men! Terus tugasnya aja minimal bawa tiga jenis jambu, kalo pada bawa lima jenis gimana?! Terus, kan jumlah murid disini banyak bo! Lu kaliin aja lima kali jumlah murid yang ada, BERAAAATTTTTT!

"Lu mau bawain tuh jambu-jambu ato mau _push up_ diatas genteng?" Reborn balik nanya, tak lupa dengan memelototi satu-satunya makhluk yang ber-_gender_ _she male_ tersebut.

Lussuria _kicep_, dilema harus memilih yang mana. Akhirnya, diputuskannya untuk membawa jambu-jambu maha berat itu. Soalnya, dia baru keinget ada genteng yang harus dibenerin, nanti dia malah disuruh _push up_ sekaligus benerin genteng lagi! OGAH BANGET DEH! Mana nggak dikasih upah pula!

"Yaudah deh, gue bawain tuh jambu," kata Lussuria sedikit nggak rela.

"Bagus," dengus Reborn _hepi_, soalnya dia nggak bakal bawa apa-apa. "Dan elo, duduk sana!" tanya Reborn sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah Fran yang masih diem _plus_ nggak gerak sedikitpun kayak patung pancoran. Nggak ngejawab, Fran langsung balik ke tempat duduknya.

"Yaudah, OSPEK tahun ini selesai. Cepet balik ke asrama ato kosan lu, kalo gue liat ada yang keluyuran, gue suruh nembak nih banci nanti," ancam Reborn. Seluruh calon mahasiswa meneguk ludahnya. Plis deh, mending nembak harimau ketimbang nembak senior banci itu!

"Pengumuman lain ada di mading yang dipasang di lorong. Liat disana aja. Sekian." Reborn dan Lussuria pun segera meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Fon sendiri udah ngeloyor pergi, ninggalin temen sintingnya. Semua peserta OSPEK menghela napas lega, dibereskannya barang-barang mereka kedalam tas dan bersiap menuju surga mereka bernama rumah. Fran sendiri juga merapikan barangnya, namun ketika membereskan bukunya, selembar kertas meluncur jatuh. Bingung, diambilnya kertas itu.

'_Kayaknya bukan kertas tagihan utang dari Mammon-_san_ deh.'_ Batin Fran sembari membolak-balik benda itu. Dibukanya kertas tersebut tanpa ragu. Sebuah tulisan ala ceker ayam pun tercetak jelas disana, membuat Fran yakin minus di matanya pasti udah nambah sekarang.

'_**Abis OSPEK, jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu di aula. Kalo lu nggak dateng, gue tabrak lu pake tronton. Tertanda, pangeran ganteng. PS: Kalo gue kelamaan, telepon aja ke xxxxxxxxxxxx.'**_

Fran _sweatdrop_ bacanya. Mantep bener ancemannya, sebelas dua belas seremnya lah sama anceman dari Reborn. Tapi, narsisnya itu lho! Udah ada pangeran, pake nyebut ganteng pula! Padahal kenyataannya lebih mirip sama makhluk macem Yeti, _Bigfoot_, _plus_ anjing Chow-chow!

"_Udah, mending pulang ke asrama aja! Lu capek kan?"_ iblis disebelah kiri pemuda itu berbisik.

"_Iya, mending pulang. Terus tiduran."_ Sambung malaikat setuju dengan ucapan si iblis.

"….Baiklah. _Me_ putuskan untuk nunggu di aula!" putus Fran setelah beberapa menit merenung. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke aula, membuat iblis dan malaikat _cengo_. Apa mungkin memutuskan berdasarkan suara terbanyak udah terlalu _mainstream_ makanya uke berambut hijau itu memutuskan untuk ke aula?

Singkat cerita, Fran udah nyampe di aula, bahkan udah nungguin sekitar tiga puluh menitan. Namun sosok yang ditunggunya malah nggak dateng-dateng. Fran makin bete, apa mungkin ini hanyalah jebakan atau cuma PHP doang?

Untung hari itu ia membawa ponsel, dengan cepat dikeluarkannya telepon genggam itu dan kertas tadi. Ditekannya beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol panggil. Didekatkannya benda elektronik itu ke telinganya, nada _'tut, tut, tut'_ yang terdengar berkali-kali malah membuat Fran makin _bete_ bagaikan cewek PMS yang lagi nunggu makanannya. Diketuknya lantai aula sembari menunggu jawaban panggilannya, mencoba mengurangi kadar _bete_nya yang melunjak itu.

.

.

.

"Bajing! Dia nelpon nih!" kata Bel panik tingkat wahid sembari nunjukin ponselnya pada teman-teman—_abnormal_—nya.

"Yaelah, angkat aja, keles," jawab Squalo cuek.

"Bego! Kalo gue angkat nanti ketahuan gue ada dideket aula!" semprot Bel nggak terima. Pasalnya dia lagi gugup _plus_ panik, pokoknya sebelas dua belas lah sama nahan buang air kecil!

"Terus lu maunya gimana?" tanya Rasiel yang entah kenapa ada disana.

Bel mikir sebentar. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu neon melayang diatas kepalanya. "Gue tau! Sini lu, Sil!" tanpa aba-aba, Bel menarik saudara kembarnya sedikit menjauh dari Xanxus, Squalo, dan Mammon (lah, ini penggemar Spongebob kenapa disini pula?!).

"Heh! Jangan seret-seret! Gua raja plis!" bentak Rasiel nggak terima.

"Biasa aja, keles! Pokoknya bantuin gue buat boongin nih kodok! Pake metode waktu boongin si Orgelt pas SMP dulu!" tanpa banyak cincong, Bel mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Napa lu nelpon, kodok?" tanya Bel tanpa beban. Xanxus dan Squalo langsung _facepalm_ sebenernya, pemuda _blonde_ itu niat nanya apa niat ngeledekin?

"_BEGO! _Me_ udah nungguin dari setengah jam yang lalu nih! Lu dimana sih?!"_ suara Fran terdengar amat

"Pangeran? Pangeran masih dijalan nih," jawab Bel tanpa dosa. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda berponi panjang itu menyenggol lengan saudara kembarnya. Rasiel sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, didekatkannya mulutnya pada ponsel Bel dan—

"Bruuummm, brruuummm, bruuuummm…," pemuda yang selalu mengaku sebagai raja itu membuat suara mobil yang amat sangat tidak elitnya.

.

—_Sumpah, malu-maluin banget_

.

"…..."

"Nah, udah ya. Tunggu aja kedatangan pangeran, nggak usah bacot." Dengan santainya Bel memutus panggilan tersebut. Hembusan napas lega ikut keluar dari bibirnya setelah menutup panggilan itu.

"Woi, Bel, lu ngapain tadi pake acara _'brum, brum, brum'_-an?" tanya Mammon penasaran.

"Buat ngecohin. Dulu gue sama Sil sering begitu buat ngibulin si Orgelt biar bisa ngabur abis pulang sekolah. Tuh botak percaya aja lagi, ushishishi~," tawa nista Bel pun menggema dan diikuti dengan tawa Rasiel. Xanxus dan yang lain _cengo_ berjamaah, sebenernya yang bego duo kembar itu yang punya ide nggak mutu atau si botak Orgelt yang percaya aja?

.

.

.

Fran memandangi ponselnya, panggilannya diputus sepihak oleh orang yang ditunggunya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Jujur, Fran sakit hati.

'_Bangsat tuh Yeti. Awas aja, pokoknya _me_ mau minta ganti pulsa!'_ batin Fran dengan semangat membara.

.

—_Oalaaahhh, gara-gara pulsa toh_

.

_Tap…. Tap…. Tap…._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Fran mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Bel tengah berjalan dengan gaya yang amat songong, tangan dimasukin ke saku jaket.

"Lama." Dengus Fran tajam, namun masih dengan wajah datar.

"Ya maap," jawab Bel tanpa dosa. Fran nyaris ngamuk, namun tiba-tiba Bel batuk-batuk nggak jelas, mirip kayak iklan obat batuk yang hujan-hujanan dan terkenal dengan 'pilih dia apa aku?'-nya.

"Napa lu?" tanya Fran rada prihatin. Bukannya apa, masalahnya kalo pemuda _blonde_ itu tiba-tiba bengek _plus_ pingsan, nggak bakal ada orang yang bantuin dia buat ngebawa Yeti kampus tersebut ke tempat pengobatan, minimal UKS lah. Yang ada cuma orang yang masih ada di lorong, itu pun kalo mereka mau bantuin, kalo kagak?

"Ituuu….," Bel menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sumpah demi kinclongnya kepala botak milik Orgelt, jantungnya udah nggak karuan sekarang.

"Ng…. Fran…," panggil Bel malu-malu kucing, membuat Fran langsung _poker face_ liatnya.

Belum juga dijawab, Bel langsung memotong lagi. "Lu tau nggak, lu tuh mirip banget sama jambu yang gue ambil buat tugas tadi."

.

_Krik_

.

'_Dafuq, masa gombalan buat _me_ nggak elit amat. Dimana-mana tuh orang pas ngegombal disamain sama emas lah, permata lah, lah masa _me_ disamain sama jambu yang harganya sepuluh ribu sekilo?!'_ batin Fran nggak terima.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa dijawab sang pemuda _blonde_ langsung meneruskan. "Soalnya lu berdua tuh sama-sama susah gue dapetin!"

Teriakan _'ciiiieeeeee'_ yang entah darimana langsung menggema di aula. Fran merinding, sejak kapan orang-orang yang berada di lorong mengintip ke aula dan menjadikan ia beserta sang Yeti Kampus sebagai pusat perhatian? Para _fujo(dan)shi_ pun tak mau kalah dengan mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan langsung membuka _social media_ berlambang burung berwarna biru. _Hastag_ #YetiKampusNembakUkeJambu pun segera menyebar pesat, bahkan para senior yang diam-diam menyembunyikan jati diri mereka sebagai pecinta homo pun langsung tau dan mendukung _pair_ baru ini.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Fran datar, ogah banget kalo sampe masang tampang kegeeran.

Badan Bel makin gatel mendengar pertanyaan Fran. Pengen rasanya Bel nyebur ke kali buat membersihkan raganya sekaligus menenangkan jiwanya yang udah nyaris mendekati _edan_.

"L- lu mau nggak—" semua menahan napas, adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu semenjak tadi akan dimulai, "—jadi pacar gue?"

"AAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! AKHIRNYA GUE PUNYA OTP HOMO BARUUUU!" jerit beberapa _fujoshi_ yang ada disana dengan nggak _selow_-nya.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" koor yang lain sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya, memberi _backsound_ yang bikin dramatis.

Fran _kicep_, bingung. "Kok bisa tiba-tiba nembak?"

"Ya pokoknya gitulah!" jawab Bel cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kok bisa suka?" tanya Fran lagi, nggak mau ngalah.

"Mungkin sejak lu ngatain gue orgil terus gue nempelin tanda tangan itu di punggung lu, gue jadi suka sama lu…," jawab Bel malu-malu najis.

Lagi-lagi semua orang yang tengah menonton acara gratisan itu meneriakkan satu kata, 'ciieeee'. Para _fujoshi_ langsung lompat-lompat gembira, bahagia mendengar pernyataan cinta homo tersebut.

"…..Serius nih? Lu lagi nggak main ToD, kan?" tanya Fran mastiin lagi.

"Udahlah Fran," Mammon yang ikut menonton adegan itu buka suara. "Terima aja! Jujur sama perasaan lu! Sekalipun lu bilang kesel banget sama dia, lu ada rasa kan sama dia?" tanya Mammon sok tau tingkat dukun.

"Sok tau banget sih, Mammon-_san_," gerutu Fran datar.

"Ini tuh pake baca pikiran! Gue pelajarin dari kekuatan dari dalamnya Spongebob!" balas Mammon.

—_Itu si Mammon nggak malu apa ya menyebut dirinya fans Spongebob?_

Fran _facepalm_, malu punya temen macem Mammon yang dengan bangganya mamerin dia pecinta Spongebob. Fran balik lagi ngeliatin Bel yang masuk garuk-garuk punggung, entah itu gara-gara gugup apa belom mandi tiga hari, ato mungkin dia panuan.

"Heh, pangeran gadungan, itu beneran kan?" tanya Fran masih ngeyel, nggak percaya itu beneran.

"Nggak percaya nih? Gue udah susah-susah juga ngomongnya!" gerutu Bel kesel.

"Ya kali lu boong," balas Fran nggak mau kalah.

"Yaudah sih, jawaban lu apa?" tanya Bel gemes. Sumpah dia malu banget.

"Tadi udah denger kan dari Mammon-_san_?" tanya Fran cuek.

"Yang mana? Gue nanya elo, bukan tuh tukang palak!"

"YANG SOAL ADA RASA ITU! LU TUH NGGAK PEKA BANGET SIH!"

.

—_Krik_

.

"YEEEEEEEEIIIII! YETI KAMPUS JADIAN SAMA UKE JAMBU!" sorak para penonton penuh sukacita. Bel _poker face_, nggak nyangka diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

"Jadi gue diterima nih?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ itu mastiin.

"Iya, keles. Oh, ato lu pengen nggak _me_ terima—"

"—Eh! Eh! Jangan lah! Makasih ya udah mau nerima gue…," kata Bel melankolis penuh kenistaan.

"Gimana kalo lu bilang makasih udah gue biarin idup sampe detik ini?" tanya sebuah suara.

Semua orang disana menelan ludah. Pelan-pelan ditolehkannya kepala mereka ke belakang, mendapati Reborn tengah menimang-nimang pistol hijau kesayangannya. Bingung mau ngapain, jadilah seluruh manusia yang kepergok belum pulang itu nyengir nggak berdosa, ngarep moga-moga Reborn kagak marah.

Sayangnya, perempatan di kepala Reborn makin banyak.

"Sekarang—" Reborn menarik napas. "—CEPET LU SEMUA BUBAR! GUE ITUNG SAMPE LIMA, KALO BELUM KELUAR, GUE PANGGILIN PANTI ASUHAN BUAT NGANGKUT LU SEMUA! SATU—"

—Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi! Semua mahkluk berjenis _Homo Sapiens_ yang ada di sana langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju gerbang keluar.

.

.

.

Yak, itulah kisah ajaib bin _edan_ yang pernah terjadi saat OSPEK. Tentunya cerita ini hanyalah khayalan belaka, jadi jangan diambil hati, apalagi diambil paru-paru, oke?

Nah, waktunya kita mengucapkan salam penutup. Tapi, karena saya selaku narrator tak bisa memberikan salam perpisahan yang mengiris hati, jadi mari kita tutup saja cerita masa OSPEK ini dengan…. **SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI**—Eh, bentar, bukannya ini udah _complete_, ya?

.

**End!**

.

.

**A/N** : HALOOOOOOOOO~! Ketemu lagi dengan Author paling sableng bin _edan_ se-FFn, Profe Fest! Makasih banyak sama yang udah nungguin kelanjutan fic ini sampe chap terakhir, termasuk para _reviewer_, _favoriter_(?), _follower_, dan para _silent reader_ sekalian! Author berterima kasih sebanyak buah jambu yang dibawa Lussuria pada kalian! Sekali lagi makasih banyak!

Mengenai fic diatas, itu kenapa si Fran dipanggil Uke Jambu? Karena ia adalah uke dan waktu itu jadi penyelamat dengan mempresentasikan jambu didepan kelas~. Terus kenapa Rasiel bisa ngebantuin Bel? Anggap aja si Bel curhat sama sodara _edan_nya dan akhirnya mutusin buat ngebantuin pangeran —gadungan— itu.

Buat **Raicho S**, makasih _review_-nya! Makasih udah bilang fic ini koplak, berarti saya nggak gagal-gagal amat buat humor-nya xD Ini udah _update_ chap terakhir, boleh minta _review_-mu lagi?

Oh ya, maaf ya kalo disini jadi garing abis _plus_ makin nggak jelas diksi dan alurnya. Dan maaf juga kalau banyak _typo_, diri ini membuat chap ini dengan sistem SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam). Ada yang mau kasih saran? Masukan? Kritik? Kesan dan pesan dalam membaca fic ini? Jangan ragu untuk memenuhi kotak _review_ saya atau silakan kirim PM, saya akan sangat senang menerimanya~~~~! Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain (yang tentunya tak kalah _absurd_ dari yang ini)!

.

-Salam unyu(?)-

Profe Fest


End file.
